


Tease

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Almost sexual content, Chan thinks with the wrong head for a hot minute, Changbin is disgusted, Established Relationship, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is very sensitive, Nipple Play, Teasing, anygays, binsung are completely unaware until the end, i will keep Jisung innocent forever and y'all can't stop it, the mature content is ONLY between minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan just can't keep his hands to himself when Minho is around.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello~  
> ok so idk how realistic this fic is, but whatever enjoy ya horny whippersnappers  
> Edit: FORGOT TO MENTION this is a sequel to my other fic A Little Jealousy

Chan was a touchy person. Physically, that is. It was a well-known fact amongst his group, and none of them minded having their leader hug and cling to them as much as he wanted.

Minho got the brunt of it usually. But they were dating after all, so it was expected and more than welcomed.

Chan _loved_ touching Minho. The dancer had such soft skin, such a slender frame. Minho was the taller of the two of them, but he liked to make himself smaller, _especially_ when Chan was hugging him. And Chan was almost always hugging him.

Minho loved being touchy too. He was more subtle about it, but as of recent he had claimed Chan’s lap as his personal seat (not that Chan was complaining). It was ridiculously cute, seeing his boyfriend huff and pout when one of the other members snuggled up with Chan instead of him.

 

But Minho had no more reason to pout, not with the promise Chan had given him.

And here they were, sitting in the studio. Minho positioned snugly on Chan’s lap, leaning back against his chest. Chan was plunking out sounds and beats on his computer, Jisung and Changbin were sat a little ways behind them, trying to brainstorm some lyrics. They both had headphones in, listening to the demos and writing down any words they could think of that went along with the flow of the songs.

 

A couple of hours in, Minho shifted to reposition himself, reaching his arms up in a long stretch. Chan noticed Minho’s shirt ride up slightly, exposing a small bit of his waist.

Chan loved that waist. So nice to hug, to hold, to grab, to caress.

Chan wanted to touch. Chan had privilege to touch.

So Chan pulled away from the small keyboard hooked up to his laptop and slipped his fingers under the hem of Minho’s shirt, splaying them across the soft skin of his tummy.

Minho jolted, being quite ticklish, but soon relaxed against Chan’s touch.

He hummed and whispered gently, “shouldn’t you be working?”

“I have been working,” Chan countered, “I’m just taking a little break.”

As he spoke, his hands began to wander, moving upwards across Minho’s chest. Minho started to squirm, his skin quite sensitive, something Chan was definitely taking advantage of.

Minho inhaled sharply as one of Chan’s fingers brushed against his nipple, and Chan smirked slightly to himself. He was already enjoying this far too much.

He just really loved touching his baby.

“Ah, Channie- what are you-” Minho gasped, his back arching.

“You’re so soft,” Chan whispered, right against Minho’s ear, “so good for me, my little kitten.”

A visible shiver went down Minho’s spine at Chan’s words.

Chan moved his other hand to lightly pinch Minho’s other nipple, bringing out another sharp inhale that started to trail into a moan- Minho’s hand shot up to cover his mouth and muffle it.

Just from Minho’s reactions, Chan was already pretty hard- and he knew that Minho could most likely feel it pressing against him as he squirmed on Chan’s lap. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicions that Minho was hard too.

Keeping one hand on a nipple- rubbing and flicking and lightly pinching- Chan moved his other hand back down to Minho’s waist, gripping gently at the top of his hips. Chan also started pressing kisses on the back and side of Minho’s neck, occasionally nibbling and sucking the skin (but not hard enough to leave any marks). He made sure to linger at one particular spot just behind Minho’s right ear that was particularly sensitive.

It might have been a little mean, with how riled up Minho was getting, with the way Chan kept teasing him solely through touches and kisses on his upper body, but not making any move to put his hands where he knew Minho wanted them most. Caressing Minho’s hip bone with his fingers, dipping them slightly below the waistband of Minho’s underwear, but never shifting any lower than that.

It was just so _fun._  And Minho was _so_ reactive, Chan could get him all worked up and needy with barely any effort- this alone served to prove that.

Chan thought about trying this kind of position next time they had sex. Minho, grinding down on his lap, bouncing on his dick as Chan gripped tightly to that waist he loved so much, whispering sweet nothings and filthy promises into Minho’s ear as he rode Chan. They had done the riding-while-on-your-lover’s-lap position before, sure, but Minho was always facing Chan. It would be fun to try it with Minho facing away. Oh- they could try it in front of a mirror, let Minho see just how wrecked he always got when they made love, see how he became all but literal _putty_ under Chan’s touch.

Minho decided then to grind down against Chan’s crotch, and his small fantasy was interrupted as he bit down on his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to spill out of him. He almost hated how good Minho was at grinding- almost. Really, he loved it far more, but Minho didn’t need to know that. Not now, when he could easily use that knowledge to tease Chan as badly as Chan was teasing him.

And boy, was Chan teasing. Flirting towards what they both wanted, but still keeping his hand stubbornly above the waistband. Muffled by the hand still covering his mouth, Chan heard Minho start to whimper and pant, the way he did when he was getting closer to climax. It was certainly a nice boost to Chan’s ego that he was potentially about to get his boyfriend off without even _touching_ his dick.

Chan let his fingers that were stroking across Minho’s hip bone dip a little lower below the waistband, lingering this time rather than moving back up again.  HIs other hand that was on Minho’s nipple pinched a little harder, and Minho’s hips jolted a little at the action.

Just a little bit more, and Minho would likely orgasm right there in Chan’s lap. Chan’s dick twitched at the thought of that, he would love nothing more than to see his baby come undone solely from being teased-

“Yah! What the _hell_ are you two doing over there?”

Chan and Minho both froze, eyes flown wide open as the voice of Changbin cut through the heated atmosphere they had built up.

Fuck. Chan had completely forgotten that Changbin and Jisung were literally in the same room. He slid his hands out from beneath Minho’s clothes and turned his chair slightly to look back at the other two members of 3RACHA.

Changbin was glaring suspiciously at him, one of his earbuds removed from his ear, and was covering Jisung’s eyes. Jisung, who still had both his earbuds in and likely could not hear them, was trying to shove Changbin,s hands away, but was unsuccessful.

“Well?” the short rapper demanded

“.......taking a short break?” Chan said, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment.

Changbin rolled his eyes, unconvinced,”’taking a short break’- since when did taking a break involve a quickie? You could have mentally scarred Jisung, what the _fuck_ hyung? I told you Minho-hyung was just going to be a distraction.”

“Aw come on Binnie, I promised him,” Chan argued, “and I was being productive up until a little bit ago!”

“Changbin-hyung, can you uncover my eyes? What's going on why aren't you letting me see?” Jisung asked, still trying to shove aside Changbin’s fingers and peek through.

Minho spoke up, his voice sounding breathy, “it wasn't as bad as you think Changbinnie, we weren't having a _quickie_. Channie did start it though.”

“Hey!” Chan exclaimed, frowning at his boyfriend in betrayal.

“What?” Minho challenged, shrugging, “you _did_ , you’re the one who put your hands under my shirt.”

…...well, ok. Minho had him there.

At this point, Jisung had given up trying to see what was happening, and instead went to go take out his earbuds so he could hear. Changbin caught on quickly though and moved to cover Jisung’s ears instead. Jisung was gleeful for a moment to have sight again, but then when he noticed there was nothing unusual to see and he still couldn’t find out what was happening, he folded his arms and resigned to his fate with a huff.

Chan sighed, and said to Changbin, “sorry for getting distracted,” and then to Minho, “this probably wasn’t the best idea, sorry love.”

“I’m glad you already promised to buy us lunch,” Changbin said, “I’m gonna buy the most expensive thing on the menu.”

“Yeah, okay, fine,” Chan responded with another sigh, already lamenting how empty his wallet was going to be.

“Well, since I’m obviously far too irresistible for Chan to be able to focus, I should leave you to get back to work,” Minho said loudly, standing up off of Chan’s lap.

He spoke confidently, despite his face still being _very_ red, his voice still sounding a little shaky, and his hands shoved in his pockets in a very specific manner to hide his still existing boner.

Changbin noticed this and made a face of disgust as he moved to cover Jisung’s eyes again (while Jisung yelped an indignant “hey come on!”).

“Probably for the best…..I’m sorry Minho I know I promised,” Chan responded, feeling guilty that he let his hormones take over his common sense.

Minho smiled at him, “it’s fine hyung! I got plenty of cuddle time I’m not upset. I’ll just go downstairs and practice for a bit before heading home. You can make it up to me another time~”

Chan smiled back, and ignored Changbin’s visible gagging as Minho leaned down to give him a long goodbye kiss. As Minho headed towards the door, he turned back once more and gave Chan a very pointed look.

A look that said, “ _we’ll finish this later._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Chan's not the only one who's a tease, I'm the other tease with this ending ;)  
> But it just wouldn't fit to have the theme of the fic follow through with a smut scene.  
> Follow me on twitter, my dms are open! @goldenjung9497  
> And my nsfw account @chancaptainkink


End file.
